Toris tiene muy mala suerte
by KibaOcaso
Summary: Bielorrusia ultimamente esta extraña asique deciden hacerle una fiesta. Esta podria ser la ocasión que Toris esperaba.


Acabo de confirmar mis sospechas, lo mio no es ni de lejos el humor, aún asi no pierdo nada intentandolo... creo

En fin...

Hetalia Axis power no me pertenece

* * *

Hacia unas semanas que la bielorrusa no actuaba con normalidad, pasaba la mayor parte del día en su habitación, únicamente bajaba para comer y a penas (y esto era lo mas sorprendente) perseguía a su hermano con la intención de casarse con él. Esto tenía a todos los habitantes de la casa preocupados, incluso Ivan que en un primer momento se sentía feliz con la situación, empezaba a sentir que le faltaba algo.

Después de hablarlo largo y tendido decidieron montar una fiesta en la casa e invitar al resto de países, con la amenaza de que en el caso de no hacer su aparición el ruso les invadiría y les haría uno con él.

Después de una dura semana de preparativos para los bálticos el día llegó. Ivan sonrió desde un tétrico rincón, su casa nunca había estado tan llena de vida, lo que le proporcionó renovados deseos de que todos fueran uno con él y llenaran de vida su casa. Recorrió con la vista la sala hasta localizar a su hermana que charlaba animadamente con Toris, bueno, mas bien el báltico hablaba notablemente nervioso y la otra le miraba sin prestarle demasiada atención. Levantó la vista al sentirse observada y miró también al ruso, que se acercó a ellos con su sonrisa infantil.

-¿Te diviertes?

-Si… ni-san… ¿harías algo por mi? –sonrió de forma psicópata.

-¿Q-Que? –dio un paso hacía atrás, no le avergonzaba reconocer que su hermanita pequeña le asustaba.

-Tranquilo ni-san… no te pediré que te cases conmigo. Es algo relacionado con Toris –dijo esto ultimo mirando de solsallo a Toris, este se sonrojo pensando que por fin la menor se había fijado en el.

El ruso suspiró y finalmente asintió, fuera lo que fuera no podía ser peor que el que la otra intentara casarse con él. Al observar esta su aprobación salió rápidamente de la sala dejando a los dos hombres extrañados.

-¡Ósea Toris esto es como totalmente poco cool!

Ambos se volvieron al escuchar la voz chillona a sus espaldas. El ruso soltó una risita y Toris se sonrojo notablemente al ver al polaco con un ajustado vestido de cuero rojo.

-¡F-Feliks!

-¿Qué? –el polaco levantó una ceja colocándose una mano sobre la cadera. Le sacó la lengua al ruso que no había parado de reír desde que había entrado.

-¿Qué haces con ese vestido?

-Ah, ¿no me queda como totalmente genial? –ante ese comentario el ruso no pudo evitar reír mas fuerte ante la respuesta.

-¡Pero no eres una mujer! –el lituano estaba notoriamente sonrojado y hacía acopio de toda la paciencia que tenia para sobrellevar la situación pero las risas del ruso no ayudaban demasiado.

-Ya, seguro que todas se están como muriendo de envidia –hizo una pose que cualquier persona tacharía de ridícula pero que el catalogaba de sexual- pero vamos lo que te decía que la decoración es poco cool, ósea ¿Dónde esta el rosa?

Justó en ese momento apareció Natasha que cargaba un gran maletín. Dejó este a los pies del ruso y miró de arriba abajo al polaco para luego volver a mirar a Toris. El ruso levanto el maletín del suelo y lo abrió con cuidado mirando extrañado el interior.

-¿Qué…?

-Esto –señalo una tira de cuero con una bola naranja en el medio- es para que se lo coloques en la boca.

El ruso alzó una ceja y luego sacó un látigo del maletín. Levantó la vista del maletín y miró al lituano que intentaba convencer al otro de que los hombres no llevaban esa clase de ropa. Al sentir un aura oscura que se acercaba miró directamente hacia los hermanos sudando frío al ver el látigo y la mordaza. Buscó desesperadamente una forma de escapar, pero la bielorrusa le detuvo.

-Si no huyes te diré a quien e elegido como marido.

El lituano se sentía volar, ahora si, por fin la menor iba a decirle que quería casarse con él. Miró de reojo al ruso, algo le decía que no iba a ser benevolente. Solo podía esperar un milagro.

-Pégale y llámale puta.

Ivan no estaba muy conforme con aquello de elegir marido pero… la verdad es que teniendo un látigo como aquel en las manos… no podía desaprovecharlo y sería una estupidez negar que le gustaba maltratar al lituano.

-¡NO! –el español entró en escena espontáneamente, Toris suspiró, tal vez podría librarse de aquello y aun axial estar con Natasha- no puedo permitir que digan esas palabras delante de Lovi-love, di mejor prostituta –dicho esto recibió un cabezazo en el estomago de parte del mayor de los hermanos italianos.

-¡No se te ocurra volver a llamarme así, bastardo!

Y tal como aparecieron ambos desaparecieron.

-O sea Toris esto me parece como súper fuerte. –El lituano sonrió, su amigo iba a defenderle- ¿Cómo puedes no prestarme atención? Esto es poco cool. –el polaco se marchó ofendido ante la cara de estupefacción del otro.

Se volvió para mirar al ruso que se acercaba peligrosamente a él riéndose de su forma característica "kolkolkol". Se dio la vuelta y se mordió el labio con fuerza.

Minutos después la gente rodeaba a un lastimado Toris que se colocaba como podía los despojos de su camisa destrozada a base de latigazos. Levantó al vista hacia Natasha y veía como esta le pasaba una cámara con la que según parecía había grabado al escena a Elizabetha que le daba a cambio varios billetes de cien.

-… asíque era para eso… -dijo apenado Toris.

-Aun he de decirte quien será mi marido –Toris levantó la vista, aun después de haberle hecho pasar por aquello iba a recibir su premio.

-¡Seré yo! –se escuchó a lo lejos una voz y las naciones dejaron paso a quien intentaba llegar al lugar, cuando estuvo lo suficiente cerca la bielorrusa se lanzó a los brazos del desconocido y este la levantó haciendo un gran esfuerzo.

-¡Sealand! –Gritó Arthur que estaba como el resto mirando la escena- ¿Qué haces aquí? ¡Deberías estar durmiendo!

El pequeño le hizo burla a su hermano mayor sujetando con gran esfuerzo a la chica.

-Vengo a por mi mujer –y ante el desconcierto de todos los que veían la escena ambos jóvenes se besaron a "la francesa", provocando la emoción de Francis y abandonaron la escena dejando a Toris en el suelo con los ojos en blanco pensando en que tenia realmente muy mala suerte.


End file.
